Maybe
by Jillian1
Summary: After The Truth, Scully finds out about Mulder’s little peck on the cheek from Krycek in The Red And The Black. No plot, just a cute little conversation about the kiss between the two agents. NOT slashy!


****

TITLE: Maybe

****

AUTHOR: Jillian

****

SPOILERS: The Truth, The Red And The Black

****

TIMEFRAME: Right after The Truth

****

ARCHIVE: If you want it, sure. Let me know at JILLIBEAN@aol.com…

****

FEEDBACK: Post it all here or email me at the address above. Be gentle.

****

AUTHORS **NOTES**: I was just thinking, what would Scully say upon hearing Krycek kissed Mulder? This is how I think it could have happened. I think it's dumb, but I'm posting it anyways. 

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of them. CC, 1013, and FOX do. Don't sue me, please!

****

SUMMARY: After The Truth, Scully finds out about Mulder's little peck on the cheek from Krycek in The Red And The Black. No plot, just a cute little conversation about the kiss between the two agents. NOT slashy!

Driving along an empty highway in New Mexico, the two Agents sat silently in the car. They were unsure of where they were going, but they knew staying in one place for too long wasn't safe. Neither had said anything for quite some time... Things had not worked out the way they should have. They had nothing but each other now. Finally, they red-headed Agent spoke up.

"You know, this would have been much easier if we had just won the trial. Think about it... We could have just stayed in DC. We could have had a semi-normal life." Scully sighed.

"No, that's impossible. We couldn't win, all of our best witnesses are dead anyway. Or would have been dead if they spoke." Mulder sighed. "Just think, if someone like, let's say Alex Krycek, were still alive, we could have called him. He knew everything." Mulder said, remembering the vision of him he had seen, but not wanting to tell Scully.

"You think he would have helped us? I hate that man, Mulder. More than you will ever know." She said. "You should, too. He killed your father, and my sister, while he was trying to kill me."

"I know, Scully, I don't like the man, I just think he would have helped us." He knew he would have, he did help them. Nobody knew, and nobody would believe Mulder if he even tried to explain it. "Besides," Mulder began. "I always thought he had a soft spot for me. He gave me information, and there was the kiss--" Mulder didn't realize he said it until he heard it come out of his mouth.

"WHAT?!" Scully said, her eyes wide and jaw-dropped. "Wait, wait, let me get this straight," She said, trying not to laugh but doing a poor job. "You KISSED Alex Krycek?"

"NO! He kissed me, on the cheek! It must be a custom over in Russia or something. He was pointing a gun at me!" Mulder said, embarrassed.

"I didn't know you liked it rough, Mulder." She smiled.

"Scully! Really, what was I supposed to do?! He was going to kill me!"

"Okay, okay... When was this?" She asked.

"A long time ago... Before the office burned down."

"And you never told me?" She asked, still smiling.

"Well, I didn't think it was important." He said.

"Not important? I think homo-eroticism is pretty important, Mulder."

"It wasn't homo-erotic! He muttered something in Russian, while pointing his gun at me and grabbed my face and kissed my cheek. That was it."

She silently thought _*Pointed his **gun**, huh Mulder?* _But thought saying so would be a little much.

"Who knows what he said in Russian? It could have been 'I've always wanted you,' or something even worse..." Scully said, not wanting to say what she was thinking yet again.

"Dana Katherine Scully, get your mind out of the gutter. I think he had a thing going on with Marita Covarubius anyway. He probably said something about killing more not killing me… I'm sure it was just a type of death kiss." He said.

"What if it was an unresolved sexual tension kiss? If I didn't know better, I'd say maybe your a closet homosexual." She smiled.

"You DO know better, though." He said, putting his hand on her knee as they drove along. "And besides, there was no sexual tension between me and Krycek. I've never had sexual tension with a man. EVER!"

"It's not like I'm suggesting sex, just the tension." Scully thought this was hysterical.

"Well, I think I would know if there was sexual tension between Krycek and I."

"How?" She asked.

"Well, I had seven years of sexual tension with you, so I'm used to it. Besides, it wouldn't matter... Even if Krycek had a thing for me, which I doubt, I'm straight as an arrow. You know that better than anyone." He smiled wryly. It was true.

"Yeah, Mulder, I guess your right. You never know, though. Maybe that's why your still alive... Maybe Krycek really did have a thing for you."

Just then, Mulder saw Krycek in the backseat from the rearview mirror. Knowing it was another vision, another moment to realize the dead were not lost to him, he said nothing. Mulder simply watched Alex Krycek wink, but when he turned around to look in the backseat, he was gone.

"Yeah, Scully. Maybe." Mulder laughed quietly


End file.
